batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Malone
Trinity “Tina” Sturm Malone-Sorel is the sister to first prince of Terra Tycen Malone. Unlike her brother Tina has two surnames. The first, Malone, Is that of her father’s the king. The second, Sorel, Is her mother’s who is not the queen and therefore does not have the same last name. She is commonly referred to simply as Tina Malone. Appearance Tina has a small build even in her adult years her maximum height only measured up at 4,11 and her weight comes just over a hundred pounds. Tough believed that Female Titans’ in contrasted to male Titans’, Could only be born with Black or Dark red hair. Tina has brown hair with just a tint of red. She sees the galaxy from a pare of icy blue eyes. Strangely enough Tina has a pale skin complexion despite living in the burring heat of her homeworld Terra. Tina can usually be seen wearing elegant brightly colored dresses, unlike the dark wears of Tycen, combining many layers of fabric over one another to the point that four or five layers of clothing have been worn. An act all citizens of Terra have done for many years. Personality Tina carries a very naive view of the galaxy always thinking the best of others and that they hold only good intentions for all. She as always been in touch with the force and is very strongly affiliated with it since birth. Considered stronger then Tycen in natural talent and raw potential she was forced to subside these advantages by her mother Tri who was certain such gifts would attracted the wrong kind of attention. This led to a withdrawn Tina who spoke out little and acted coldly to others. Due to her behavior she was seen as a very cold person disliking of many things for what seemed to be no reason when in reality she cared deeply for all life. Such examples of this can be found in her dislike of combat in any form. And unwillingness to watch another be harmed for whatever excuse. Tina holds a very polite manner when addressing anyone else. a result of years of proper behavior and decorum training. History Early life: Born in the Terrain city of Angelico. Tina was born as the first and only child of her parents Arrogus, King of Terra, And Tri.. From birth Tina had a very strong affliction with the force. Though very few Titan’s knew how to use the force members of the royal Family did and due to her great connection with the force, many believed her stronger then Tycen, Her mother thought she might be a target of assassinations as was the way on Terra due to this and insisted on moving to a more remote location. Tina and her family were move to Sagrado the birthplace of the Malone line which at the time of its founding was known as Onpio. Thanks not only to its distance to the capitol of Angelico but also the beauty that it carried in every building, Sagrado, was seen as the perfect place to bring up small Trinity. Said again, Again, And again since birth to hide as much as possible Tina had been Taught to suppress her presence in the force all her life told that if any of the force sensitive members of the royal family discovered her she would be killed in some religious crusade to ensure there never would be a civil war in the royal family. So Tina did. She clocked herself and held back in many fields to ensure no one would discover her. The more she stuck out the better chance they would find her. However when the time came and Tina had to go to the mandatory Terra military academy She outshone all other students in almost every non-combat related course, Though she still held a high rank, Tina was considered a prodigy by some. Her mother, Tri, Wrote it off as simply being that the girls’ classes were easier then the boys, Possible saving Tina. But others were still wary of her great achievements. Terra Royal military academy: At nine years of age the standard when joining the T-R-M-A (Said like Trauma) Tina showed remarkable talent in categories such as Basic Sword defense, Critical-thinking Skills 101, Beginners Tactics, And Quick-thinking skills 101/Reflex development. However she fared less well in courses that called for direct aggression test those being all range courses, Several melee training fields, Weapon formularization she scored below average marks and after Tri pulled string she was pulled from all weapons courses. Being seventeenth in line for the throne Trinity was not a concern when it came to her safety during the Equality war for her low standing issued littler interest in the eyes of possible cells looking for a major score. Therefore she was allowed to venture out of the School grounds quite often while out a single guard escorted her however. That guard a young Torlow Adkon. It was during these escapades she tested, against her mother’s words, Her ability to pick out thoughts from individuals. Torlow was unsure of what the young girl was doing when looking intently at a crowd of people but his loyalty to Tri saw his mind stilled and nothing ever said to higher forces. During her second year Tina studied in advance Sword defense, The only combat oriented Course she now took. Advanced Reflex development, Advanced Tactics and Advanced Critical thinking. She also was shown the ins and outs of several fighters the Kingdom had at its disposal though this was not apart of her TRMA. Torlow showed her during his off time. Now eleven and into her third year at TRMA Tina learns improved Reflex Development, Which now consisted of docking and dodging through a set path of obstacle any of which could cause serious harm Tina set a new record being hit a total number of zero times, This was a contribute of her incredible ability to sense and perceive the future ever changing as it might be. Also improved Tactics, Critical thinking, And Sword Defense. Torlow, Who had been advancing through the Titan army and growing Navy, Still found time to show and explain the fighters they had. Tina heard of the first princes capture as the year let out. In the fourth year of her studies. The entire Academy was taught mandatory exercises on. “Ways to avoid capture.” A obvious response to Tycen’s apprehension. She stared in all classes she had taken in the previous years and given the chance to test fly a fighter thanks to Torlow who closely observed. Again Tina started experimenting with her mental abilities with Torlow ensuring she was not caught doing so. And with the Telepathy came self-training in her ability to sense the force around her. First mission: Now in her fifth year Tina is fourteen Years of age. Considered quite accomplished in her studies and even though she is tacitly only starting her fifth year of the TRMA Tri, Torlow and a few others believe she as far surpassed anything the school could still teach her. Thanks to Lt. Colonel Torlow Adkon she is a highly capable pilot. In secret she continues to teach herself Control in regard to the force and is very adept at hiding it. Torlow is given a mission concerning the Rebel force still fighting against the Titan royal army. To his dismay this mission is to be led by the First prince. A team is being assembled to go on this mission Torlow was hand picked by Brigadier General Bastion Fallener to be apart of the team thanks to the man’s experience and training in fighter combat. Seeing this as a opportunity to get Tina some live encounters, Which are a most have to finish the TRMA, but also catch the eye of the Titan public, Though as always her extremely secretive mother Tri attempt to prevent this course of action with no results as After the Brigadier General heard the idea he fell in love with it and refused to allow otherwise. Torlow was who requested she come along as an “Office” Grudgingly Bastion allowed it. As night fell Tina would find herself a ranking member onboard the Raptor Class Imperial Corvette Exia. ''The royal military had been tipped off of the primary rebel outpost and the leader of the rebellion. Fighting meeting fighter Tina was set to deploy as a part of the last squad. But thanks to the skilled pilots, Torlow Adkon’s attack strategy during the dogfight, and the large generation gap the two forces had. Less then half the fighters were required to enter the battle. Tina never made it out of the hanger. Even though she did little in terms of fighting young Tina was given recognition for what she did do during the mission, Sensor control, help with Maintenance, And tactical coordination. And thus was essentially “Bumped.” Through the Titan royal throne list of candidates. Finishing TRMA: The Sixth year of TRMA and Tina is forced to train in ranged combat regardless of what contacts were pulled. She passes with an Ace but was not given a letter of regimentation for the Royal army as she openly admitted she would be unwilling to fire on a battle field as she didn’t believe in the war the royal family had been fighting for all its time. The ladder part however was kept from the public only known to Tri. She finished defensive sword training and Reflex Development courses with trouble Aces, The highest grad one can achieve in any course. And acquired a license to fly, However seeing how Terra at that point did not allow anyone out of the planetary boarders it was for combat situations only. She also, Like Tycen from an early age, Knew how to negotiate in several differing circumstances, Making her a political forehead. Opposed to the first Prince. Tina did not miss a year at the academy and finished it before him. After they pass, assuming all years were done in turn, The student is given a year of free leave to do with as they please. Tina returned to the city she had been raised in, Sagrado, in an attempt to extent both her knowledge of the force with privet training and her family history. Tina spend the year isolated for the most part centering on these aspects and recovering what peace of mind she could from it. Her training yielded little results only helping to hone her skill with the force she learned nothing new, Presumable due to lack of a Master. She did learn much of her Family and their origins a topic she had been interested in for many years but could never find the time to look in too. Political career: Upon any member of the royal family’s coming of age, Sixteen, They are asked to take a post within a branch of government. Army, Navy, or politics’. Tina’s great distaste for combat clearly put a strike through the Army. And however much she loved flying on Terra such a skill again would only be used for war. Therefore she entered into politics’ as an overseer, whose job was to keep in check a number of the noble houses. She spent the next two years in Politics until the interplanetary exceptional act (IEXA) came into play. She was one of three to be sent in search of an off world assassin, or so was the story. Her primary role was to establish connections on a galaxy wide scale. Building alliances: Fondor: Her first assignment was to the Fondor drive yards to acquire a place with which the Royal military could build its larger ships. She spent a small amount of time there having been given a tour of the field via a shuttle ride. Tina was welcomed quite openly and stayed a week eventually leading to the clearance of a deal. Fondor would construct ships for the next several years for Terra as Requested by the planetary government. The first ship built under the Titan royal military would be the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer ''Epyon. This successful mission would prove to be the first of many for the young diplomat Mishap at N’zoth: Headed next to N’zoth Tina and company had no expectations of what lay on the planet below. Fondor a lucky first contact this one would not prove so accommodating. Tina directed a group of Terrain Soldiers, Herself, and captain of the expedition and leading consultant onboard the ship Torlow Adkon. To the planet surface where they would encounter several groups of Yevetha. The battle that subsequently broke out after only minutes of coming into contact with one another would result in the shuttles destruction at the hands of a Yevetha who found a way on and bashed the controls until they were unusable. After clearing the first wave the party fell back into the dead shuttle managing to save the communication system onboard instantly ordering an evict. Due to the weak signal strength it would be a whole day and a half until the ship caught it. During this time the team ran out of power cells for their blasters and were forced to resort to vibrobaldes, In doing this lost three of its company. Torlow also suffered a nearly fatal wound and Tina made her first combat kill, an achievement she was not as overjoyed with as others. In the end the shuttle arrived before an onslaught of Yevetha made it to the ship. Duros and Denon: The next Stop would on the space city of Jivv over Duros. Here Tina would purchase a large amount of advance weapons, Starfighters, And tech to be sent back to Terra, Which thanks to its long time closed door policy placed it more then a little behind on such things. This trip was uneventful for her beside the transaction. Her last venture before a call from Tycen would impede her service to Terra would be on Denon. There Tina would buy herself a suite which was kept off the Royal governments radar thanks to a third party, A man named Seek Raiden offered his services for free claiming. “The first times free.” He would later offer them again for any number of things. While at Denon Tina acquired schematics for a droid processing plant, Fac H-121 heavy military vehicle factory. Ventures in the Force: Tycen’s training: Tina would receive a Message from Tycen requesting they pick a meeting guard. She had picked, at random, Zeta zero nine where they would combine the fleet as Tycen took over the helm of the newly acquired. ''Epyo. ''She would trivial with Tycen for all of a week as he said a “Feeling” led him to Tatooine. Once there he informed that for the time being he would progress on Training. During this time Tina alone mediated on the force something she had been aware of long before and had been training with on her own for many years to no avail without a master. Hapes incident: Tina stayed close to her brother while he trained worried his brash attitude might score him more trouble then he could handle. He rejoined the crew to head to the asteroid moon sivvi. Then to Hapes where after dragging him around everywhere she couldn’t stay cramped in the ship and forced him to let her come. During this trip Tycen’s true form would surface as he attacked and nearly beat to death an innocent bystander. This action is something she still holds against her brother. Though he would never confess to it Tina forced him to leave the ship unable to face the monster he was. Tycen took leave as asked and Tina has yet to see him since. Tina spent the next few weeks living on Hapes having bought a house there, Going through rigorous paper filing. She chose to get a job and held it until she decided it was time to go. A greater calling was out there. Personal experiences: She went to Tatooine in an effort to pick up on Tycen’s trail. Though not sure she know of the man who found him on the planet, His surname at least. By the force she was led, With Torlow Adkon’s protection, To the one bar on the planet that had been pick for the Mercenaries of the Galaxy’s Headquarters. There she asked for a “Marka.” And asked to keep quiet about him. The trip would lead to her finding not Oron Marka the man who discovered Tycen’s force abilities but Don Marka his brother. He did point her in the right direction without change despite her believes that a payment would be needed. Don informed her Oron might be on Dantooine. Embarking on the planet alone she was quickly able to sense Oron in the ruined Temple of the Jedi. Once there Oron instantly appeared to know why she came speaking cryptically not wanting introductions as she did. While there Oron sought to improve their connection to the opening Tina up to her full potential. Besides that nothing was gained in use with the force instead he turned to combat training locating and assigning two steel rods to herself and Shadow, A mystery man who appeared at the temple minutes after she. The battle resulted in his victory though Tina did gain valuable insight to both the force and close quarter combat in case she ever needed to use it.